In The Wrong
by toinfiintymylove
Summary: One Shot... Jo Harvelle and Mia Winchester end up having to get bailed out by Sam and Dean when a hunt goes wrong.


They all sat in the Impala in complete silence for a while. Dean and Sam hadn't said a word since they'd gotten Jo and Mia since they'd rescued them from the dragon's den. The silence was what scared them. It was one thing when they were screaming, that they could handle. No, it was when they were silent that it was more unclear on what they were thinking. Now they were all driving in complete silence. Not even the radio was playing.

"Look, guys-" Mia started but she was cut off.

"Are you going to apologize? Cause that would be a good way to start off whatever thing is gonna come out of your mouth." Dean says. "Do you know how stupid it is to run into a dragon's den?"

Mia shut her mouth. Okay, at least they were talking. Pissed, but talking.

Mia Winchester was a hunter, despite what her older brothers liked to think. She was raised to be one. It wasn't until she was high school age that John had decided that she should have a normal life and dropped her off to live with the Harvelle's. She and Jo kept training, despite both their families wishes. The two had taken on this case, same as any other, doing plenty of research and everything. They'd just been scoping out the den. It wasn't until it was too late did they realize that the dragon had returned home.

"I thought you two were in school up north." Sam said.

"We tried for a bit." Jo sighs. "Just another case of us being freaks with knife collections, so we went on the road."

Dean pulled off the road in a quick move, tires squealing. He turned around to look at you too. Anger glowing in his hazel eyes. "You mean to tell me that you two have spent the past couple of months hunting? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"It's not like we haven't had any training." Mia says. "Dad trained me same as you and Sam."

"Damn it, Mia. Don't say that. He did nothing of the sort. He taught you to protect yourself not to go off and be a hunter. There's a big difference."

It was a cheap shot, Mia knew that. She shouldn't have used their dad. It was always a big mistake during any argument, though it was usually the same argument just at different times. Sam, Sam she could use that on. When it was Dean though, oh no that was his trigger. John wasn't there any more. He may have trained her to be a hunter, but in Dean's mind, that wasn't the life that he'd wanted for his little sister. She'd been dropped off at Ellen's to live a normal life, not go off and get herself in this mess. Dean, well he was already in far too deep to get out. Mia, she could have a future if she just gave up this stupid notion of being apart of the family business.

"I can't just sit around, Dean. Not when I know what's all going on out there. I'm a Winchester. I can't go off to college and live a white picket life with a husband and two point five kids. They're gonna come after me eventually so I'm not going to sit around like a duck. I'm gonna go shoot the damn things and fight any bastard I stumble across."

Dean didn't respond. Instead he shifted gears, pulling the car back onto the road. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. So tightly that his knuckles were white, almost like they'd slip just from being clutched like that.

Sam glanced back at his little sister. She had her arms crossed against her chest as she stared out the window. The two were too much alike for their own good. Both stubborn and determined to be right in whatever argument that they had. Growing up, Dean had been their hero, her's much more than his. She looked up to him. Sam knew that every time that she disappointed him it hurt her. It was like a reflex though, she couldn't stop hurting him. Mia was a hunter. A normal life wasn't in store for a Winchester. Sam had tried it, and look how that had turned out.

Jo stared at Dean. He hadn't said a word to her this whole time. Not even when they'd all been in the den. Normally he'd have at least given her some sort of flirty line. He hadn't even looked at her. They'd been together- if that's what you can call it when the boyfriend goes off for months at the time and doesn't really call- for over a year now. He didn't like her hunting, but wasn't as opposed to it as he was with Mia. What Dean was opposed to was when both of them took on missions where both of the girls could be seen as bait.

The Impala pulled into the motel that the girls were staying at. Nobody moved to get out of the car. Dean shut off the engine, taking a deep breath. He didn't say anything though.

"Why didn't the dragon go after you?" Sam questioned, turning around to look at Mia. "I mean, they typically go after virgins."

Mia bit her lip, not saying another word.

Dean's head whipped around as soon as it processed in his mind. He quickly climbed out of the car, slamming the door. Then he turned to Jo. "This is your fault."

Jo followed him out of the car. "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You know why!" he says, heading towards the motel.

She follows off after him, demanding to know what he meant.

Sam and Mia climb out of the car. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, uh, I hope you used protection."

Mia gagged. "Look, Sammy, I don't need the talk. I'm good. Besides, it's kinda your fault that I lost it when I was eighteen."

"How?" Sam asked in disgust.

"Remember when you covered for me the night before my high school graduation when I wanted to go see some friends?" Mia smirked, patting her brother on the back. "Thanks for that."

She then headed off after the bickering couple leaving Sam there to realize that Dean was gonna kill him if he found out that he was the reason their innocent baby sister wasn't so innocent.


End file.
